crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies
Like most other first person shooter games, Crysis series always has enemies for the player to fight. ''Crysis'' Korean People's Army The island featured in Crysis is initially under military occupation by thousands of KPA soldiers. The player deals directly with these forces in the first section of the game. KPA forces are observed using weaponry such as the FY71 assault rifle, MPXA submachine gun, XM2014 shotgun and the LAW missile launcher, as well as various types of grenades. Compared to the aliens, the KPA are much more frail. A headshot from any weapon can kill them instantly. However, they are never alone. Even when scouting, they patrol in groups. In order to maximize their force on Lingshan the KPA does field a few squads of Nanosuit equipped Supersoldiers, they serve as shock troopers and assassins wielding Miniguns, LAW launchers, Sub-machine guns and Sniper Rifles. They also employ EMP grenades along with normal grenades. The KPA Nanosuit soldiers serve as the elite forces of the KPA, they are able to combat and defeat Ceph Units even if extremely out-numbered. Tough and enhanced these supersoldiers are a force to be reckoned with. Suggested weapons against KPA: SCAR, FY71, submachine gun, shotgun, DSG1, pistol, fragmention grenade Generic Ceph Units Ceph units first appear in Core. Each variety is more distinct from one another than can be said for KPA forces. Naked Alien Encountered only in Core. They are skilled in zero-gravity combat. Highly maneuverable, they are capable of dodging fire. Armed with molecular accelerators (MOACs), they sometimes instead charge, their melee attack being oftentimes lethal. The player actually can grab them just like the KPA soldiers, however it is more difficult since they are very mobile. It is unknown whether other Ceph units simply harbor these aliens, or whether they are a distinctly separate form of life, nor is it known whether they are capable of surviving in a high-gravity environment. Suggested Weaponry: SCAR (although it is impossible to have this weapon in the mission Core, unless you discard it in Awakening before the cutscene leading up to fighting General Kyong), FY71, shotgun, submachine gun. If the player aims correctly, the shotgun will kill them in 1-2 shots. The best way to kill a single one is to enable cloak mode, sneak up, and grab it. The alien will automatically die when the player throws it. If there is a horde of them, outrunning or outmaneuvering may be the player's only options. Scout A medium-sized flying Ceph unit. Highly maneuverable. These units are seen from the beginning of the game, being responsible for the death of Jester, but are not directly engaged until Paradise Lost, large number in Exodus, though can be killed in Awakening. The scout is vulnerable to all firearms. Since they are relatively tough when compared to KPA forces, they are most effectively taken down with two rounds of the EM70 Gauss Rifle or the FY71's Incendiary Rounds. The scout's offensive weaponry primarily consists of the molecular accelerator (MOAC), which effectively allows the scout to use instantly-generated icicles as offensive projectiles. They also possess a smaller-scale version of the molecular arrestor (MOAR) as seen on the Hunter. The scout's whip-like tentacles can also be a potent threat. The scout can act as a dropship; each of its four tentacles can carry one Trooper to be released at any time. This allows the scout to make a quick overhead pass, release several Troopers, and use its high maneuverability to quickly exit the scene. In Core, Naked Aliens can be seen entering dormant scouts. They instantly start to move, suggesting the scouts are vehicles. The armoring of the scout appears to be designed to handle impact shocks; this allows the Scout to ram enemy units—even vehicles—as a last measure. A Scout will usually explode several seconds after death. It can be observed that this self-destruct mechanism is not entirely reliable and occasionally fails to operate. In Crysis Warhead, while you are defending a member of Dane's team as he opens a tunnel, you are occasionally attacked by orange scouts. They don't seem to act any different from a normal one, except that they drop orange "Smart Bombs". The only mention of them from the team is when Dane shouts to a teammate: "Your gauss rifle, those orange fuckers, use it." One of these units somehow became disabled and did not self-destruct during the events of Crysis Warhead; it is placed in a crate and thus much of the game focuses around capturing it and then getting it off the island into the hands of US forces. Nomad encounters Psycho and this Scout unit when he returns to the USS Constitution in the final level of Crysis, in which the alien warship is seen crashing down directly on top of the ship. It is extremely unlikely that the intact Scout will be salvageable after this. Suggested weaponry: SCAR, FY71, LAW Missile Launcher, MOAC, Hurricane minigun, PAX Trooper A levitating robotic unit that, unlike the Scout, is more suited to ground operations. It cannot fly. They are relatively small and quite maneuverable, capable of sticking to the ceilings of interior settings. They are pretty much a scaled-down version of the Scout. Troopers are correspondingly easier to take down, although they appear to have a high resistance to automatic fire even at close range, the shotgun is a better choice, even if it can't take one down in the first shot. Troopers have four tentacles. Troopers can be attached to the tentacles of the Scout and dropped to the ground when desired, allowing the rapid deployment of troops. The primary offensive weaponry of Troopers is a molecular accelerator that fires instant icicles at enemy units. They can also rush people in order to pierce them with their tentacles, which is invariably lethal even to Nanosuit users. Like Scouts, Troopers are designed to explode several seconds after death, strangely, the explosion deals more damage compared to the scout, which does an extremely low amount. Interestingly, early screenshots and schematics found in Core (where the first walker is seen climbing up a wall) suggest that the Trooper was originally designed with six tentacles — this seems to have been changed, however, as all Troopers and Scouts encountered in the games have four tentacles. Suggested weaponry: SCAR, FY71, shotgun, submachine gun. Hunter A massive 4-legged Ceph exosuit/vehicle. It is capable of freezing the surrounding environment and its occupants using its Molecular Accelerator. Its legs are also an extremely potent weapon when in range; they can both crush large objects against the ground and pick up the same to fling them at the enemy. In Crysis, the one encountered in Reckoning has distinctive blue theme, which makes it somewhat different from the others including in Exodus. In Crysis Warhead, it is discovered that its "mouth" is its weak spot. Psycho, with the help of Dane and his nanosuit team, takes one down. Psycho confronts the more powerful red variant on his own at a later point in the story. Suggested weaponry (not when it has it's shield): Minigun, LAW, FGL40 Automatic Grenade Launcher, PAX. Warrior The largest known class of alien unit, comparable to a battleship, aircraft carrier and cargo ship combined. It is armed with 6 Molecular Accelerator turrets and a heavy singularity cannon on each "arm". It is not known whether the warship is an exosuit, vehicle, sentient, harbors multiple aliens inside, or all. The Warrior can release Troopers through a hatch in its underside. ''Crysis Warhead'' Special Ceph Units Special Ceph units are exclusive to Crysis Warhead. They are simply variations of some already existing Ceph units with additional/removed capabilities. Guardian Trooper The Guardian Trooper is a variation of the Leader Trooper. Unlike the Leader Trooper that is black with blue theme the Guardian is gray with green theme. It has the ability to shield other Troopers that come in close range. It has a MOAC and the tentacles for fighting. At close range, it will sometimes disable your suit. It is immune to EMP attacks. Orange Scout The Orange Scout is a variation of the Scout seen in Crysis Warhead, only encountered twice in the whole game. The Orange Scout is also named the Bomber Scout, because it carries six bombs that are launched with the Gravity Bomb Launcher, alongside the usual weapons the normal Scouts have. Unlike the normal ones, however, the orange kind is not seen deploying Troopers at neither encounter. Red Hunter The Red Hunter is a variant of the Hunter that so far has only been seen once. It mainly differs from the other Hunters by its distinctive red theme, unlike the white and light cyan theme on normal Hunters. It also has different weapons to those of the normal hunter. For example it can shoot EMP missiles at the player. The Red Hunter is the final boss of Crysis Warhead. ''Crysis 2'' Crysis 2 adds more type of enemies replacing the ones from the first game. C.E.L.L. C.E.L.L. is the first encountered faction in Crysis 2. They are another antagonist faction of the game and essentially replaces the North Koreans as the primary human enemies against the player in Crysis 2. They are primary divided into infantry and vehicular units with the latter being more dangerous than the former. Ceph Cephs are possibly new types of ground infantry, replacing the robotic Troopers in the first game. They resemble a Naked Alien wearing an armored suit with two legs and orange glow instead of cyan. They also have several subtypes for specialised purposes: * Ceph Tick - Small tick-like robot that harvests human corpses. * Ceph Grunt - Standard infantry combat unit with an alien rifle and energy grenade. * Ceph Stalker - Standard infantry assault unit with claws and a short range blaster. * Ceph Grunt Commander - Combat command unit with a red shield and an alien rifle and energy grenade. * Ceph Stalker Commander - Assault command unit with a red shield with claws and a short range blaster. * Ceph Heavy - Heavily armored infantry unit with a chain energy run and an energy rocket launcher. * Ceph Pinger - Pingers are large three-legged mechanical units. They are effectively walking tanks with EMP attack and large energy weapons. * Ceph Guardian - Advanced infantry assault unit that is a much more evolved version of the Stalker, protecting key objectives. They use the same type of weapons as the Stalkers. * Ceph Dropship - Flying dropship that drops Ceph infantries to key locations usually in groups of 3-4. * Ceph Gunship - Flying gunship that shoots multiple plasma rounds ''Crysis 3'' Enemy units in a Crysis 3 *C.E.L.L. - Human enemies much like the Crysis 2 counterparts except their uniforms are slightly altered to fit an urbanized jungle environment. *Ceph Spotter - Robotic scout drone that flies around searching for enemies. Can call for reinforcements and deploy EMP grenades. *Ceph Grunt - Infantry combat unit with an Pinch Rifle and energy grenade. *Ceph Reaver - Infantry assault unit meant for close quarter combat utilizing the spread shot feature of the Pinch Rifle and energy grenade. *Ceph Shadow - Infantry long range unit with adapt at sniping enemies from long distances using the Bolt Sniper. *Ceph Stalker - Infantry shock unit with extended claws. *Ceph Heavy - Heavily armored infantry unit with a Reaper Cannon and an X-PACK Mortar. *Ceph Pinger - Pingers are large three-legged mechanical units. They are effectively walking tanks with EMP attack and large energy weapons. *'Ceph Scorcher - '''The Cephalopod "Scorcher", is sort of like an alien turret, but alive. The name scorcher comes from its ability to shoot fire. A type of alien flamethrower weapon called Incinerator that can be acquired from this type of alien. *Ceph Sentry - Immobile defense turret utilizing automatic plasma firepower. Can be deployed by Ceph Dropships at strategic locations. *Ceph Dropship - Flying dropship that drops Ceph infantries to key locations usually in groups of 3-4. *Ceph Gunship - Flying gunship that shoots multiple plasma rounds *'Ceph Mastermind - The mastermind is capable of raising a number of small, almost star-shaped drones composed of chunks of ceph metal, which are used to direct a variety of energy-based attacks. *Alpha Ceph - The Alpha Ceph appears as a giant snake/worm-like bio-mechanical creature. '''The Alpha Ceph is the leader of the Ceph invading forces and final boss in Crysis 3. de:Gegner Category:Enemies Category:Crysis Category:Crysis 2 Category:Crysis Warhead Category:Crysis 3